


regrets

by soommetry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #whokilledJihoon, Angst, Idk how to angst, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, failed angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soommetry/pseuds/soommetry
Summary: Soonyoung had regrets by that day, but it was already too late to fix those.





	regrets

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this fic was inspired by a game called 'SEVENSCHEME' by @softrapline in Twitter. (Here's the game: https://twitter.com/softrapline/status/886751851567337472) 
> 
> You guys should play this too, it's interesting and we shall guess who killed our beloved Jihoon :c 
> 
> Anywho, it's just so sad how Soonyoung last daw Jihoon by lunch and he was upset when Jihoon died-- they didn't even got the chance to publicized their relationship iM EMO 
> 
> Anyways, this wasn't proofread so.. errors. And English isn't my first language so I'm very sorry.

“Soonyoung-ah, have you heard?” Wonwoo asks, munching at his food. Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, “’Bout what?”

 

Wonwoo scanned his surroundings and leaned, “A murder happened at our school.”

 

It was about 3:09 at the afternoon and Soonyoung went out with Wonwoo to go out, just as planned. They were at a near convinience store near the campus, and what Wonwoo told him surprised him.

 

“Really? Do you know who the victim was?”

 

“No,” Wonwoo answers, making Soonyoung sigh, “Poor guy.”

 

Soonyoung quickly grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend.

 

_To: Jihoonie_

_Hey, Wonwoo told me a murder happened at the school. Are you home by now? Stay safe okay?_

The two of them continued eating and they talked about class, Soonyoung laughing at how Wonwoo complained about their strict professors.

 

“But Soonyoung-ah, I noticed this but.. Are you upset with Jihoon?”

 

Soonyoung’s smile turns into a frown, “How’d you know?”

 

“Hey I’m your friend. I just noticed it okay? But why?”

 

Soonyoung sighs, “It’s nothing.”

 

* * *

 

__4:40 PM_ _

__

“Oh, hello…” Soonyoung bowed politely and entered the room. The interviewer smiled and motioned the boy to sit in front of him.

 

“Do you know why you’re in here?”

 

Soonyoung shakes his head, “To be honest, no.”

 

The interviewer sighed, “There was a murder that happened earlier. I was told that you know the victim.”

 

“Oh, who was the victim? He’s not one of my friends, isn’t he?”

 

“The victim’s name was Lee Jihoon. I was told by the others that you were friends. Is that true?”

 

Soonyoung’s face falls, his eyes starting to water by the mention of the name. He felt his heart clenching in the pain. He shakes his head, trying to believe that everything was a lie.

 

“Y-You’re lying, right? This is just a p-prank right?” Soonyoung chokes on his words, shaking at his seat. Tears flows out of his eyes, blurring his sight. He buried his face onto his palms. “This can’t be true.” He whimpered, and the interviewer hands him a pack of tissues.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi..”

 

The interviewer lets Soonyoung calm first. Minutes felt hours to Soonyoung as he cried out his heart. He can’t grasp the reality of Jihoon being gone.

 

He remembers the day when he first met Jihoon. He thought he saw a fairy in his life. His heart jumped, and he admired the younger’s beauty. He felt his world lit up when the younger smiled at him. They shared laughters, and he felt like the luckiest man alive when Jihoon said yes when he asked him out.

 

He often got teased by his friends, telling how unlucky he was to date the grumpy composer. But he wasn’t unlucky. He felt grateful when Jihoon came into his life. Whenever he showed him his smiles, or when the younger laughs at his silliness. He was grateful for those memories. He chuckled bitterly, the scenes he enjoyed now became memories.

 

Soonyoung calmed down a few more minutes after and his interrogation went through calmly. Sadness washed over his voice, and as he finished, he went at the nearby park.

 

He sat on one of the benches and took out his phone. He played a video, and it was Jihoon playing “Smile Flower” at the piano.

 

His tears falls again, as he smiled sadly.

 

“How could you leave me alone, Jihoon-ah?”

 

“You even left when I was upset at you… I didn’t even had the chance to apologize..”

 

Soonyoung sighs, staring at the gray skies. “I hope you’re doing well there, Jihoon-ah..”

 

Soonyoung gets up and walks back home.

 

He had a lot of regrets. He regretted on how he didn’t fixed everything on their last lunch. He regretted being upset at him. He regretted for not cherishing the younger when he was still alive.

 

Lastly, he regretted on not being able to say a sweet ‘I love you’ to Jihoon, even once.

 

“I love you Jihoon… so much.”

 

__“_ I love you too, Soonyoung-ah..” _

 

A strong wind blew, before everything turned calm again.

**Author's Note:**

> if this made u cry, it made me cry too--- iTS JUST SO SAD IM
> 
> but anyways please do play that game, it's very intriguing and very fun (aka it ate my life--)
> 
> comment down below whom ur suspects r!! mine is minghao and jun but yeah. HAHAHAH 
> 
> i love u all <3 Kudos r well appreciated as well as comments.


End file.
